KENAPA MESTI DIA!
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: "Kenapa mesti si bintang iklan Hexos! Kenapa gak relaxa! Atau ting-ting! Kenapa mesti dia?". Kesialan Masaki dalam ulangannya, yaitu, mendapat teman sebangku sang 'Bintang iklan HEXOS' Tsurugi Kyousuke. Inilah penderita demi penderitaan yang dialami oleh cowok dengan tampang 'MELAS' ini, cekidot.
1. Chapter 1

**KENAPA MESTI DIA?!**

**Disclaimer©Level-5**

**Genre : Humor, Parody.**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : "Kenapa mesti si bintang iklan Hexos?! Kenapa gak relaxa?! Atau ting-ting?! Kenapa mesti dia!?". Kesialan Masaki dalam ulangannya, yaitu, mendapat teman sebangku sang 'Bintang iklan HEXOS' Tsurugi Kyousuke. Inilah penderita demi penderitaan yang dialami oleh cowok dengan tampang 'MELAS' ini, cekidot.**

**Warning : A/U, Typo, OOC, OOT, GAJE , ASEMENEH , SEMRAUT (?), dsb.**

**Chapter 1 : Tsurugi the fantastic man (?).**

**By : Kariya Masaki10.**

"MASAKIIIII! ! ! BELAJAR! ! ! NANTI GAK NAIK LHO! ! !" teriak Emak Masaki, eits! Bukan Masaki yang jadi emak-emak! Tapi maksutnya ibunya Masaki (emang Masaki punya Ibu? O.o).

"Iya." Masaki bolak-balik bukunya.

"MASAKI BELAJAR! ! ! NTAR GAK NAEK LHO! !"

"Iya." Masaki nyoret-nyoret buku.

"MASAKIIIIII! ! ! BELAJAAAAARRR! ! ! NTAR GAK NAEK LHO! ! !"

Masaki ngasah golok (lho?). "BAWEL NIH EMAK! ORANG ULANGAN SEMESTER 1 KOK! GAK NAEK DARI MANANYA?!".

"Oh." Jawab sang Emak gak peduli.

"Dih, kalo aja gue waktu dulu ikutan ajaran Dewa Jashin, pasti gue udah ngebunuh tuh orang!" inner Maling Kutang (?) maksutnya Malin Kundang Masaki bangkit. Karena bosen dan ingin ngebunuh kalo ngeliat muka emaknya, Masaki pun memutuskan ngibrit ke kamarnya dan berniat liat foto H***ai koleksinya (Kok ulangan masih sempet liat gituan sih?! Insap paaak! ! =o=) di laptop, karena kamarnya Masaki gak di kasih pintu atau dinding (?) makanya Emak Masaki tau apa yang di lakukan anaknya.

"MASAKIIIII ! ! JANGAN MAEN LAPTOP MULU ! ! ULANGAN NTAR GAK NAEK LHO! ! !" teriak si Emak.

Masaki tak mengubris.

"MASAKI! ! ! TUTUP LAPTOPNYA, NTAR GAK NAEK LHO!"

Masaki masih serius sama laptopnya.

"MASAKI! ! ! NTAR GAK NAEK LHO! ! !"

Masaki naik pitam. "KAYAKNYA EMAK NGEDOAIN ANE GAK NAEK YAK?! LAGIAN INI ULANGAN SEMESTER 1! ! ! BUKAN KENAIKAN KELAS! !" sewot Masaki.

"O" jawab Emak Masaki.

Masaki sweatdrop. "Ngimpi apa ... gue punya Emak kayak gini ..." batin Masaki.

"Mimpi basah kali ..." ucap sang Emak tiba-tiba yang lagi neleponan sama tetangga.

GLEK! Masaki menelan kapal Titanic (?), "Hayo lho! Emak gue bisa baca pikiran! Wuiiih! Serem ..." Masaki merinding disko. Karena tak mau berurusan lagi sama Emaknya yang udah jadi pengganti Mama lemon (?), Masaki pun memilih tidur di kasur buluknya.

Seperti yang para Readers tau, bahwa karakter utama kita ini bakal ulangan, dan itu besok. Awalnya sih, si Masaki enjoy aja dateng ke sekolah, walaupun gitu, dia sepanjang jalan komat-kamit. "Semoga gak dapet anak alay ... semoga gak dapet anak alay ... semoga gak dapet anak alay ..." dan beruntung, setelah sampai di kursinya ia bahagia mendapati tas anak cowok di samping kursinya.

"Alhamdullilah, dapet anak cowok. Eh? Tapi kayak kenal nih tas? Ah! Palingan Cuma mirip!" Masaki tak mengubris pertanda buruk dari yang di atas, ia pun keluar kelas.

KRRRIIINNGGG! ! ! KRRRINNNGGG ! ! KRIIINNGG! !, bunyi bel SMP Raimon yang mirip dengan telepon rumah Author berbunyi menandakan semua siswa harus masuk ke neraka masing-masing.

Bagi Masaki, ulangan adalah ...

ULANGAN = TERJEBAK DI GAME ONLINE KEMATIAN

.

.

1. KALO POIN BAR HP NOL = DAPET NILAI JEBLOK = GAME OVER.

2. KALO PUTUS ASA DAN DIEM AJA = GAK USAHA NYARI CONTEKAN = GAME OVER.

3. KALO NGEHADEPIN BOS YANG KEMAMPUANNYA NGERI = DAPET PENGAWAS KILLER.

4. PERSENJATAAN HARUS LENGKAP = Pensil, penghapus, rautan, papan ujian.

5. SUKA KETEMU ORANG TAK TERDUGA = sebangku sama orang normal alhamdullilah, kalo non-normal pasrah aja.

6. GAK PERNAH NAIKIN LEVEL = ngapain level dinaikin? (yang ini abaikan).

7. KALO BISA NAMATIN GAME DAN BISA LOG OUT = BERHASIL MAAAAKK ! ! = RANKING SATU! ! !.

Itulah tanggapan Masaki. Dan, dalam hal ini, ia mendapatkan kesulitan di Nomor 5, ia pun hampir pengen ngibrit saat melihat orang yang sudah duduk di samping kursinya.

"Tsu,Tsu ... Tsu ..." Masaki tergagap-gagap.

"Oi! Masaki! Kenape lo?! Kena gagap syndrom?!" Terlambat, Tsurugi menepuk pundak Masaki duluan.

"Gimana gak kena gagap syndrom? Orang temen sebangku gue elu?! Iklan HEXOS!Kenapa mesti si bintang iklan Hexos?! Kenapa gak relaxa?! Atau ting-ting?! Kenapa mesti dia!?" Batin Masaki. Seperti julukannya, sang 'Bintang Iklan HEXOS', suaranya Tsurugi harus di kasih HEXOS biar gak terlalu ... ya ... begitulah ... tapi Tsurugi terlalu miskin untuk membeli permen HEXOS.

"Masaki! Masaki! Nanti gue nyontek ke elu ya?" kata Tsurugi.

"Heh! Tsurugi! Katanya kakak lu pinter? Kok adeknya ..." jawab Masaki.

"Emang kenapa? Otak gue sama otaknya Yuichi-Nii 'kan beda. Dia otaknya terbuat dari emas, gue Cuma dari besi bekas berkarat ..." ucap Tsurugi meratapi nasibnya.

"Kasian ... emang ya, buah gak jatuh dari pohonnya ..." Masaki melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Merasa tak mengerti akan perkataan Masaki karena emang otaknya gak mampu, Tsurugi pun kembali duduk tenang di kursinya.

5 menit kemudian, pengawas masuk.

"Masaki, Masaki ..." Tenma yang duduk di sebelah Masaki menendang-nendang kaki Masaki.

"Ap- ... hominah-hominah-hominah ..." Masaki langsung komat-kamit melihat ...

Tsurugi pun heran, mengapa Masaki komat-kamit sebegitu seriusnya, Tsurugi pun menyikut Masaki. "Masaki! Masaki! Lu ... Hominah-hominah-hominah ..." Tsurugi pun ikutan komat-kamit gak jelas setelah melihat pengawas yang baru datang.

"Hominah-hominah-hominah ... hominah-hominah-hominah ..." semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut merapat sambil komat-kamit gak jelas minus si Pengawas Ruangan, dan dia adalah ...

1

2

3 ...

JEEENG JREEEEENGG ...!

"... So,so, sosis so nice ..."

PLAK! Semua kena tabokan sapu rotan.

"... So, Soto kudus ..."

PLAK! Kembali kena tabokan.

"...S,SOMEOKA-SENSEEEEI! ! !"

PLAK! GUBRAG! KOMPYANG! BELETUK! Kali ini bukan hanya tabokan, namun pukulan, sabetan, hajaran juga diberikan oleh sang pengawas ruangan. Pokoknya Someoka sama murid-muridnya itu kayak emak sama anak tiri dah!.

Di kelas sebelah, ruang 13, merasa terusik dengan kebisingan ruang 13, Kidou selaku pengawas ruang 14 masuk ke ruang 13.

Kidou pun di buat sweatdrop akut dengan keadaan di ruang tersebut.

Someoka lagi mengang-mengang rotan sambil lari ngejar-ngejar anak-anak muridnya, Masaki gak bisa ngomong bekaus dia keselek sepatunya Someoka, Tsurugi nyungsep dengan kunci inggris yang menyangkut di belahan pantatnya (?), Tenma hampir-hampir diraep entah ama siapa, Fey dengan posisi garuk-garuk pantat, dsb,.

Semua normal saat Kidou masuk kelas.

"Ma,maaf Yuuto, itu ..." Someoka tak bisa menjelaskan. Karena tepar depan kelas, Kidou pun ditendang rame-rame ke UKS.

Ok, kembali ke ruangan nista nomor 13.

"KALIAN INI! HARI INI ITU ULANGAN TAU! KALIAN MALAH RIBUT!" Someoka memulai omelan monotonnya (?).

"Yeh, Sensei. Siapa bilang hari ini hari anti 4L4Y sedunia?" sungut Masaki dari tempat duduknya di paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiing belakang.

"Itu benar~ semua itu hanyalah mitos!" ucap Tsurugi yang memakai kacamata hitam punya tukang pijit, kemudian si tukang pijit pun nyamperin Tsurugi.

"WOY! KACAMATA GUE!" si tukang pijit yang buta tersebut pun menggaplok Tsurugi dengan tongkatnya, namun karena buta, jadi ia salah sasaran, Tsurugi menghindar dengan nyengir kuda dan dengan efek slowmotion tukang pijit ngegaplok Masaki, sekali lagi, dengan efek SLOWMOTION!.

Muka melas Masaki pun tambah melas dikarenakan gaplokan yang ia terima tadi.

"Tsu,Tsurugi ..."

"Iyo? Masaki-gay?" sahut Tsurugi dengan tampang yang dikece-kecein.

"GUE SANTEEEEEEET LOOOO! ! !" Masaki siap-siap menelepon jasa boneka voodo.

Ok, kembali ke ceramah monoton Someoka (?).

"Asemeneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh ..." Karena 'Ceramah' monoton tersebut gak halal dan gak bermutu kayak muka Someoka, maka Author sensor dengan kata 'ASEMENEH' (ASEMENEH is the best! XD).

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian bagi membagi soal di mulai.

Ulangan agama.

Karena rata-rata anak-anak Raimon itu pada gak makan bangku sekolah madrasah (?), dan nilai agama mereka jelek-jelek, makanya muka mereka yang melas-melas nambah melas pas ulangan agama, dan nambah melas lagi saat yang jadi pengawas ulangannya itu S-O-M-E-O-K-A! SOMEOKA! Jadilah distribusi jawaban tidak berjalan lancar.

Masaki nendang kaki Tenma di sebelahnya, "Oi, Tenma. Siapa sih pamannya Nabi?" bisik Masaki, ia terkena lemparan maut Someoka.

"Shindou! Shindou!" panggil Fey sambil mengangkat tangannya yang mengacungkan 8 jari dan ia goyang-goyangkan.

"FEY! KENAPA KAMU?! UDAH JANGAN NYONTEK MULU!" teriak Someoka.

"Nggak, Sensei. Cuma kesemutan." Usaha mendustai sang guru, mengakibatkan kedua tangan Fey di ikat di kursi (?).

Di saat yang lain berusaha mencari jawaban, Tsurugi tenang-tenang saja menulis dari tadi.

Masaki penasaran, ia berbisik pada teman Navy-nya tersebut.

"Woi, Tsurugi. Lu bisa jawab tuh soal?" Bisik Masaki.

"Bisa dong~" jawab Tsurugi.

"Lu belajar ya?" tanya Masaki.

"Nggak~"

"Terus?"

"Lu liat aja nih, kaki gue." Tsurugi menunjukan kakinya.

Dari paha sampe telapak kaki penuh dengan contekan, di kedua lengannya pun sama, dan ia naroh kertas contekan juga di rambut Navy-nya.

"Jeh, niat banget sih nih orang mau nyontek?" Masaki sweatdrop di tempat.

**To be Continue ...**

**A/N : **Hoho ... maaf kalo kurang panjang dan humor terlalu garing ... maaf ... fic ini ane bikin gara-gara kemaren pas ane ulangan dapet temen sebangku yang 'FANTASTIC' banget, adek kelas paling nista se-jagad raya yang namanya Hafiz Fadilah, beuh! Udah pengen ane serut tuh orang ...!

Masaki : Oi, Author, kenapa mesti Tsurugi sih? *nangis bombay*.

Author : Ane maunya Tsurugi, gimana?

Masaki : Jahat ... jangan pake nama gue lagi buat nama akun lo!

Author : Kejem ... iye deh, ntar di chapter 2 ente ane kasih sedikit keberuntungan ...

Masaki : Bener?

Author : Masa iya ane boong, ciyuz deh!

Masaki : YAY! *ngacir*.

Chapter 2 : Putri yang HAMPIR terselamatkan.

===============Mohon Review-nya===================


	2. Putri yang HAMPIR terselamatkan

**KENAPA MESTI DIA?!**

**Disclaimer©Level-5**

**Genre : Humor, Parody.**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : "Kenapa mesti si bintang iklan Hexos?! Kenapa gak relaxa?! Atau ting-ting?! Kenapa mesti dia!?". Kesialan Masaki dalam ulangannya, yaitu, mendapat teman sebangku sang 'Bintang iklan HEXOS' Tsurugi Kyousuke. Inilah penderita demi penderitaan yang dialami oleh cowok dengan tampang 'MELAS' ini, cekidot.**

**Warning : A/U, Typo, OOC, OOT, GAJE , ASEMENEH , SEMRAUT (?), dsb.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Tuhan YME,yang mengijinkan saya Upload Fict Asemeneh ini**

**Rikkagi Fujiyama**

**Mori Kousuke18**

**Kuroka**

**Fuyuri Shimizu**

**09Yuri10**

**Chapter 2 : Putri yang HAMPIR terselamatkan.**

**By : Kariya Masaki10**

Saat istirahat di Raimon. Karakter utama yang selalu tersiksa kita lagi beli es mang komeng (?) di kantin sekolahnya.

"Mang, es satu." Ucap Masaki lesuh setelah mengalami ulangan yang berat.

"Pake es gak?" tanya Mang Komeng.

"YA NAMANYA JUGA ES, MASA IYA GAK PAKE ES?!" mungkin karena ulangan tadi, Masaki sewot ke Mang Komeng, atau memang karena kebegoan Mang Komeng sendiri?

"Pake Air gak?" tanya Mang Komeng Lagi.

Masaki asah golok, merasa mengerti isyarat yang diberikan oleh Masaki, Mang Komeng menambahkan air.

"Pake plastik sama sedotan gak?!" Mang Komeng kembali bertanya.

Masaki ngasih pandangan lo-Bego-atau-apa-sih?.

Akhirnya, dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal dari Mang Komeng, Masaki pun berhasil mendapatkan es nya.

Masaki sedang asik-asik ngebuka-buka buku dengan gak niat sambil nyeruput es rumput (?) yang ia beli. Namun entah karena faktor apa, Masaki pun tertidur.

Ia bermimpi.

Inilah mimpi seseorang bernama Kariya Masaki.

.

.

Dahulu kala, sebelum penyakit disentri ditemukan, sebelum tukang becak pake Iphone, dan sebelum orang Semarang mendapatkan cara untuk mempresto ikan bandeng (?) ada sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Entahlah, hidup seorang Raja dan Ratu. Sang Raja bernama Shindou Takuto, Sang Ratu bernama Kirino Ranmaru(Kirino: WHAT?! GUE?!). Mereka mempunyai seorang Putri bernama Kariya jelita ini (WHAT?!) Baik Hati, kecentilan, suka jingkrak-jingkrak gaje, terkadang renternir, de es be.

Siang itu, ia sedang bermain di kebun jengkol Pete milik istana.

"Tralalala~ Trililili~ senangnya hatiku, turun panas demamku~ Karna separuh aku ... dirimu ...~ " sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas gitu, Masaki memetik jengkol yang ada.

"Masaaaaaakiii-gaaaayy ! ! !" teriak sang Ratu Kirino pada anak jejadiannya itu.

"Iya ibundaaaaa~" Masaki menghampiri Ibu jejadiannya.

"Sana gih, ke Kerajaan sebelah, ada yang ngutang panci sama ibu, kamu tagih ya!" Suruh Kirino.

"Sejak kapan Ibunda jadi tukang kredit panci? Bukannya Ibu jualan jengkol ya?" tanya Masaki dipolos-polosin.

"Gak tau gue juga sejak kapan, ini 'kan mimpi lu? Dan kenapa disini gue mesti jadi ibu lu? Amit-amit dah gue punya anak kayak lu!" jawab Kirino.

"Jeh, gue juga gak mau ngimpi kayak gini, mendingan gue mimpiin JuPe deh, dan ini disuruh Author!" jelas Masaki.

Kirino ngasih Death-glare ke Author yang lagi nyeruput cendol.

"Yaudah, sana gih pergi!" Kirino menendang Masaki jauh-jauh.

Dengan tendangan PENUH kasih sayang dari Ibu jejadiannya, Masaki pun mendarat di hutan sebrang dengan posisi gak elit (bayangin sendiri aja sama Readers).

Masaki berdiri sambil ngerapihin gaun putih yang dia pake.

"Gue dimana? Perasaan kenal dah nih hutan ..." gumam Sang Putri.

Muncullah si Buruk Rupa Zanac entah dari mana.

Karena kaget melihat wajah Buruk Rupa milik Zanac, Masaki pun latah. "TSURUALAY! EH! TSURUALAY! TSURUGI ANAK LAYANGAN! NONGKRONG PINGGIR JALAN! DILIHATNYA JIJAY~!".

Tsurugi yang sedang menghafalkan skripnya pun terkena serangan gangnam style seketika.

Shindou yang bingung pun menendang pantat Tsurugi yang lagi gangnam stlye. "OI! Kenape lu Tsurugi?" tanya Shindou yang lagi ngeritingin rambutnya (lho?).

"T,Tau nih ... kayaknya ada yang nyebut-nyebut nama gue dan bilang gue alay deh ..." jawab si Tsurugi sambil gangnam-an.

Oke, kembali ke hutan.

"HAAAA! ! SELAMAT DATANG KE HUTAN ABABIL!" Zanac menyambut Masaki.

"Lu Monsternya ya?" tanya Masaki tak berdosa.

"He, ngapain lu kesini?! Ini tuh wilayah kekuasaan gue tauk!" Omel si Buruk Rupa pa-(Zanac : BERHENTI MANGGIL GUE BURUK RUPA!) RALAT! Omel Zanac pada Sang Putri.

"Yeh, ini 'kan mimpi gue, terserah dong gue mau ngapain?! Lagian 'kan gue tokoh utamanya!" Masaki menyombongkan peran yang ia dapat.

"Itu peran 'kan juga Author yang ngasih! Rasain nih!" si Buruk Rupa /digampar Zanac/ maksut Zanac merobek gaun Masaki sampe hancur tak berbentuk.

"AAAAAAAA!" Masaki menjerit sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang Cuma pake kolor dengan motif cicak.

"Gimana?" Buruk Ru-/digampar/ Zanac melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"AAAAAA! LO TAU GAK SIH KALO NIH GAUN MASIH BELUM LUNAAASS! SETAAAAAAANN! ! !MATI SEKARANG JUGA LO DISINIII! ! !"

Zanac cengo, jadi Masaki teriak bukan karena malu tapi karena gaunnya belum lunas.

BUAAAAAKK! ! ! Masaki nendang muka Zanac hingga ia menjadi Buruk Rupa sungguhan.

Masaki pun pergi hanya dengan memakai kolor.

RALAT!.

Akhirnya, setelah Author meminjam bajunya Kuntilanak dan ia pakaikan pada Masaki- ...

RALAT! SALAH KOSTUM!.

Akhirnya, setelah Author meminjam baju kebaya putih emaknya, dan ia pakaikan pada Masaki, Masaki pun pergi dari TKP.

Di tengah hutan.

"LALALALA~" Masaki jingkrak-jingkrak gaje sambil nyanyi dengan suara MERDUnya.

Saking MERDUnya, suara Masaki membuat para bunga, peri hutan, bahkan Sweaper dan Dora juga Boots (?) tepar di tempat.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Sang Putri pun merasa lelah dan ia merasa butuh istirahat.

"Aduuuh~ lelahnya tubuh ku hingga membuatku jatuh ke tumpukan daun kering ini~" dengan slowmotion dan lebaynya Masaki jatuh ke tumpukan kotoran kebo (?).

Kemudian, dengan adegan slowmotion juga, datang seorang pangeran berambut merah dan berkulit putih (BACA: PUCET), ia terlihat tampan dengan rambut nekomimi dan mata emeraldnya. Sang Pangeran berlari dengan slowmotion ke arah Masaki sambil berteriak "JANGAAAANN! ! ITU KOTORAN KEBO! !", namun terlambat, Masaki keburu jatuh ke dalam kotoran kebo tersebut.

Bau semerbak dimana-mana~ #PLAK.

Sang Pangeran pun mengangkat tubuh penuh kotoran atau lebih formal (?) kalo kita sebut EE.

"Oh Pangeran ~ gerangan siapa Namamu? Aku jatuh cinta padamu ... I LOP U ..." ucap Putri.

"Namaku, Kiyama Hiroto. Dan ... aku sebenarnya ... pemulung yang kebetulan lewat, bukan Pangeran ..." jawab Pangeran atau Pemulung tersebut.

"APA?!" Masaki bangkit dari gendongan Hiroto.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak suka padamu! Dasar kere!" bentak Masaki.

"Oh, apalah arti hidupku tanpamu Tuan Putri ..." Hiroto mencium punggung tangan penuh EE milik Masaki.

"Aku mencintai orang lain ..." Ucap Ma-...

RALAT! SALAH NASKAH! SALAH NASKAH! *banting-banting naskah.

"Namaku, Kiyama Hiroto." Jawab Hiroto.

"Aku, Kariya Masaki ..." balas Masaki.

"Namamu indah seperti nama rasa mi instan dan bumbu penyedap makanan. Aku akan menikahi mu, Putri ku ..." Hiroto mencium punggung tangan yang penuh EE itu.

"Sebelum itu ... apakah kau mau ... melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Masaki.

"Apapun akan kulakukan ... membelikanmu rumah mewah? Mobil merceres (?) ? Iphone? Tablet? Kapsul? Pil? Puyer?" tanya Hiroto.

"Aku ingin ... kau ..." Masaki memutuskan perkataannya.

GLEK! Hiroto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"... Aku ingin kau mengantarkanku menagih utang ..." ucap Masaki.

Hiroto sweatdrop.

Masaki bangkit dari gendongan Hiroto yang masih cengo. Ia menuju ke kuda Pangeran tampan tersebut.

"Oi, Hiroto ... kudamu kok aneh sekali?" tanya Masaki.

Hiroto masih membatu, sang kuda pun angkat bicara (?).

"Masaki! Lo gak kenal gue?! Ini gue Fey! Fey Rune! Lu 'kan punya utang sama gue 15 ribu! Bayar lu!" ucap Fey yang pake kostum kuda.

"Fey? Oh, FEY! Lama gak ketemu ma bro! Gimana kabar lo mamen?!" tanya Masaki yang sadar kalo itu Fey.

"Gak Baik sama sekali!" jawab Fey ketus.

"Gak baik? Lo sakit bro?" tanya Masaki.

"GIMANA KABAR GUE MAU BAIK KALO GUE DAPET PERAN JADI KUDA DI MIMPI LO?!"

"Oh." Jawab Masaki tak peduli.

Sang kuda pun ikutan sweatdrop.

Setelah Hiroto dan kudanya sadar, mimpi pun dilanjutkan, dan tak lupa Masaki pun sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dari EE kebo terkutuk.

Mereka pun naik kuda bersama ke tempat tujuan.

Masaki lagi ngobrol sama Hiroto di atas kuda.

Fey keberatan.

Kemudian, sebuah anak panah mengenai lengan Hiroto, ia pun tejatuh dari kuda.

"Pangeran!" Masaki pun menyuruh Fey berhenti "KIRI FEY! KIRI!".

"Lu kira gue angkot? Udah cukup buruk gue jadi kuda, jangan jadiin gue angkot dong ...!" Fey nagis bombay dan pundung dipojokan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Pangeran?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hiroto.

Lalu, Tsurugi jatuh dari langit (?).

BRUAAK! Sekali lagi dengan pendaratan yang tidak mulus, kepala Tsurugi masuk ke tanah.

Masaki dan Hiroto sweatdrop.

Setelah bangkit, "SERAHKAN PUTRI MASAKI PADAKU! HAHAHAHA!" Tsurugi menodong Hiroto dengan pedang.

"Tsurualay?" Masaki cengo.

"Ambil aja." Jawab Hiroto seakan tak peduli.

"Pangeran, kenapa?"

"Gak butuh gue ... dari pada gue mati disini ..." ja-

RALAT.

"Tsurualay?" Masaki cengo.

"Langkahi dulu gue!" teriak Hiroto yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah, dengan posisi seperti itu, dengan mudah Tsurualay melangkahi tubuh Hiroto.

"Udah gue langkahin 'kan? Wee!" Tsurugi menjulurkan lidahnya percis kayak anjing.

"Salah sih, lu harusnya ngomong 'Langkahi mayatku!'" sungut Masaki dan nginjek muka Hiroto.

Kemudian Tsurugi membawa Masaki pergi menaiki Fey.

"PANGERAAAAAAAAANN! ! !" Masaki berteriak lebay.

"MASAKI GAAAAAAAAY ! ! !" Hiroto pun ikutan lebay.

Tsurugi membekap mulut Masaki. "BERISIK! BUDEG TAU KUPING GUE!".

Fey ngos-ngosan bawa 2 orang nista tersebut.

Setelah sampai di markas Tsurugi yang ia beri nama 'The home of gay' (?) ia menggantung Masaki percis daging sapi. Kemudian Tsurugi mengambil pedangnya.

"AAAAAAA! JANGAN BUNUH GUE! ! GUE BELUM MAU MATI! ! UTANG GUE MASIH BANYAAAAAK! !" teriak Masaki histeris sekaligus lebay.

"Dih, ge-er banget sih lu, Mas-Gay? Orang gue mau ngebunuh tuh kecoak!" ucap Tsurugi seraya nunjuk-nunjuk kecoak yang sudah terkapar di lantai markas yang tak berubin tersebut (BACA: KERE).

"Tsurualay! Ngapain lu nangkep gue sih?! Gue mau kawin tau sama Pangeran Hiroto!" gerutu Masaki.

"Gak tau, tuh! Tuh! Disuruh orang itu!" Tsurugi nunjuk-nunjuk Author yang lagi nangkring di jamban.

"Udah, cepet lepasin gue!" paksa Masaki.

"Ciyuz lu? Mi apah?" tanya Tsurugi dengan ALAY MODE: ON.

Masaki sweatdrop.

Kemudian, Tsurugi mengambil gagang pintu (?) ralat! Maksut gagang telepon.

"TSURUGI! TUNGGU!" teriak Masaki yang masih terikat.

"Apaan?" tanya Tsurugi dengan wajah stoicnya.

Tanpa tersadar Masaki mengatakan, "... Ih, Tsurualay ganteng ..."

WHAT?! GANTENG?! MARI KITA SAKSIKAN SIARAN ULANGNYA!

Replay.

.. Tanpa tersadar Masaki mengatakan, "... Ih, Tsurualay GANTENG ..."

"... Ih, Tsurualay GANTENG ..."

Gak salah 'kan?! Gak ada salah pengetikan 'kan?! #sewot sendiri#.

Ok, Lanjutkan!.

"Masaki? Lu bilang gue ganteng?" Tsurugi terharu dengan apa yang Masaki katakan, kemudian ia berlari ke arah Masaki dengan slowmotion. Dan, mereka berpelukan ...!

Cekrek! Cekrek! Author tak lupa menjadi tukang sesi poto di momen yang mengharu-...#Plak!# ralat! Kembali salah adegan!.

Dikarenakan kebudegan Tsurugi yang mencapai stadium 6, maka ia tak mendengar apa yang Masaki katakan.

"Apaan?!" teriaknya seraya ngorek-ngorek kuping.

"Jangan pake teleponnya ... belom dibayar 3 bulan tuh ... kalo mau nelepon pake hape aja ..." kata Masaki.

"Ini bukan telepon rumah lu!" jawab Tsurugi. Tsurugi kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Tsurualay! Tunggu!" sergah Masaki lagi.

"Apaan lagi, Mas-gay?" tanya Tsurugu.

"Lu mau nelpon siapa? Mau pesen makanan yak? Gue mesen dong!" sungut Masaki dengan tangan masih terikat.

"Gue mau nelpon Shindou sama Kirino ..." Tsurugi mulai menekan beberapa tombol nomor.

"Tsurualay ..." panggil Masaki lagi-lagi.

"APAAN?!" kali ini Tsurugi menampakan wajah premannya.

"Mau pipis ..." ucap Masaki yang sok imut.

GUBRAAAK! Masaki sukses membuat Tsurugi gedubrak –ria.

Pada akhirnya, Tsurugi berhasil menelepon Raja Shindou dan Ratu Kirino.

Tuuuuut ... tuuut ...

"Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi ..." kata operator.

"Operator, ini pake telepon rumah ... mana perlu pulsa!" Tsurugi sweatdrop dengan Operator oon tersebut.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya operator, biar lebih mudah, biar Author ketik pakai dialog saja.

Tsurugi : Mbak, mau nanya, kok hape saya gak bisa nelepon yak?

Operator : Ada pulsanya gak?

Tsurugi : Bentar! (nge-cek pulsa) ada, 50 perak!

Operator : Yaudah, silahkan isi pulsa.

Tsurugi : Udah Mbak, tapi tetep gak bisa nelepon.

Operator : Berarti tergantung amal perbuatan sampean aja ...

Tsurugi : Mbak, saya mau nanya, di mimpi ada sinyal gak?

Operator : Gak ada!

Tsurugi : Kalo di mimpi ada yang jual pulsa yang nggak?

Operator : MANA GUE TAU! LO TANYA AJA SAMA YANG PUNYA MIMPI! UDAH AH! SONO LU NGOMONG SAMA SHINDOU SAMA KIRINO! JANGAN GANGGU GUE!

Tsurugi : Kok Mbak tau, kalo saya mau ngomong sama Shindou sama Kirino? Mbak suka sama saya ya? (Lho?).

Operator : (banting telepon).

Tuuuut ... tuuuut ...

"Halo? Moshi-moshi ..., kalo nyari Raja Shindou, Raja nya lagi ke empang sebentar ..." ucap Kirino.

"Assalammualaikum, saya hanya ingin memberi tahu, bahwa ..." belum sempat Tsurugi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kirino nyerobot.

"Lu mau ngasih gue tahu? Mana?! Mana?!" Kirino histeris.

"Lu jadi Ratu bego-bego amat sih? 'Memberi Tau'! bukan 'TAHU'!" bentak Tsurugi.

"Oh, orang tadi situ ngomongnya TAHU, bukan TAU!" balas Kirino.

"TAU AH, GELAP!"

"Disini terang, tuh! Rumah lo kali tagihan listriknya belum dibayar!" tuduh Kirino.

"Enak aja, gue gak tinggal di rumah!"

"Ciyuz? Miapah?"

Saat Tsurugi sedang neleponan sama Sang Ratu, Hiroto mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam.

"Pangeran!" raut wajah Masaki yang galau seketika berubah jadi bahagia.

"Separuh aku adalah kau, Putri ..." Hiroto melepaskan ikatan Masaki.

Mereka pun pergi dari markas terkutuk itu, sedangkan Tsurugi masih neleponan sama Ratu.

Di luar 'The Home of GAY'.

"Oh, Putri Masaki ... mari kita menikah dan memiliki 45 anak ..." ucap Hiroto dengan mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Baik, aku bersedia ..." jawab Masaki.

Tsurugi masih teleponan.

Akhirnya, Pangeran Hiroto dan Putri Masaki pun Menikah. Putri pun terselamatkan dar- ...

.

.

.

"Masaki-gay~ bangun, Masaki-gay~" sebuah suara tak merdu dan memekakkan telinga terdengar di telinga Masaki.

Masaki membuka kedua matanya.

"Ng ... Tsurualay, bukannya lu tadi lagi teleponan sama Ratu Kirino ya?" ucap Masaki yang masih mengantuk. Saat ia melihat ke sekeliling kelas, semua bangku kosong, hanya ia dan Tsurugi yang tersisa, dan saat ia menghadap kedepan, Hiroto-sensei sudah ada di depan mukanya.

"Hn, Pangeran ... mana anak kita?" Masaki masih ngelantur.

"ANAK?! SEJAK KAPAN GUE PUNYA ANAK SAMA LO?! HEH! LU TUH KETIDURAN DARI PAS ULANGAN TADI!" Bentak Hiroto.

"HAH?! TSURUALAY! LU KAGAK BANGUNIN GUE?!" Masaki nengok ke Tsurugi.

Tsurugi kembali pake kacamata item.

"Orang gue tadi istirahat juga beli es Mang Komeng, terus gue juga ketiduran, makannya gue gak bangunin lu ..." Tsurugi menjelaskan.

"Nah, sebagai hukuman, kalian berdua harus di sini sampe jam 3 sore! Mau ulangan Kalian udah selesai kek, pokoknya kalian keluar dari kelas ini jam 3 sore!" Hiroto meninggalkan dua sejoli itu, dan mengunci pintu juga semua jendela kelas.

Connecting ...

Loading ...

Processing ...

1% ... 5% ...

34% ... 56% ...

ERROR!

"**APA?! BERDUA DOANG SAMA TSURUALAY DI NIH KELAS?! TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK! ! !"** Masaki tepar di tempat.

"Oi, Mas-gay ... Mas-gay ..." Tsurugi dengan kece (?) menendang-nendang muka Masaki.

Dan, itulah Kisah Masaki yang hampir terselamatkan dari TSURUGI.

**TBC~**

**A/N : **Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Mas-gay~ hahay ...

Ok, maaf kalo chapter 2 nya garing. Saya yakin, akhir dari chapter ini pasti ada unsur Yaoi-nya. Dan untuk kelanjutannya, mungkin akan update sedikit lebih lama. Makasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah mereviews chapter 1, semoga Tuhan YME menerima amal ibadah kalian *digaplok*.

Masaki : Author tukang tipu! Katanya mau dikasih keberuntungan di nih chapter ...

Author : Itu sih, berduaan sama Hiro-kun ... *nyender di bangku sutradara*.

Hiroto : Oi! Author koplak! Kenapa gue mesti suka sama tuh orang!? *nunjuk-nunjuk Masaki*.

Masaki : Hai~ Pangeran~ *ngedipin mata*.

Hiroto : *Tewas seketika*.

Tsurugi : Oi, Mas-gay~ gue ikut ke rumah lu yak? #pake kaca mata item#.

Masaki : KAGAAAAAAAKKK! ! ! AUTHOOOORR! ! ! HELEP MIII! ! ! *nangis bombay*

Author : Enjoy your PLEASURE, Masaki~ *nyeruput es mang komeng*.

Selanjutnya :

Chater 3 : DIRUMAH JUGA?!

================Mohon Reviewnya==================


	3. Di rumah juga!

**KENAPA MESTI DIA!**

**Disclaimer©Level-5**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : "Kenapa mesti si bintang iklan Hexos?! Kenapa gak relaxa?! Atau ting-ting?! Kenapa mesti dia!?". Kesialan Masaki dalam ulangannya, yaitu, mendapat teman sebangku sang 'Bintang iklan HEXOS' Tsurugi Kyousuke. Inilah penderita demi penderitaan yang dialami oleh cowok dengan tampang 'MELAS' ini, cekidot.**

**Warning : A/U, Typo, OOC, OOT, GAJE , ASEMENEH , SEMRAUT (?), dsb.**

**Chapter 3 : Dirumah juga?!**

Jam 3 sore.

"Nah, Kalian boleh keluar!" ucap Satpam berambut Tulip yang membukakan pintu ruang 13.

"Terimakasih~ Pak Satpam~ Pak Satpam ganteng (?) deh~" Masaki berterimakasih.

"Ah, Buk- ..." Sebelum sempat Nagumo menggoda balik Masaki, Suzuno udah ngasih pandangan cepetan-bentar-lagi-putihabuabu2-mau-tayang!.

"Ah, yasudah ya dek, saya pergi dulu! Jaa~" Suzuno pergi sambil menarik (MENYERET) Nagumo.

Setelah Nagumo dan Suzuno pergi ...

"Huuh ... akhirnya ... penyiksaan anak kelas 2 SMP paling berat di dunia dan di akhirat berakhir juga ..." Masaki menghela napas panjang dan melangkah ke gerbang sekolah, namun Tsurugi kembali memegang (cieee~) tangan Masaki.

Karena kaget, Masaki ...

Meninju daerah paling sensitif milik Tsurugi ... (You know what i mean)

Itu lho~ burung~ eh? Kayaknya mah punya Tsurugi bebek deh, bukan burung (?).

"KAKEK CANGKUL! ! !" Masaki yang mengira itu setan, refleks meninju 'ITU'nya Tsurugi dengan slowmotion.

Sekali lagi para Readers, dengan SLOMOTION.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! !" dan dengan SLOWMOTION juga, Tsurugi terpental ke tumpukan sampah.

"Eh?!" Masaki jawdrop.

"Jangan bilang 'Eh?!' doang lu! Burung gue kena nih! ! ! ADOOOUUWW! ! !" Tsurugi kembali melebay.

"Ah, Lebay lu! Lagi siapa suruh ngagetin gue?! Untung gue gak megang piso!" bentak Masaki yang bukannya nolongin Tsurugi malahan mencaci-maki Tsurugi.

"Emang kenapa kalo lu bawa piso? Gue mati, gitu?" balas Tsurugi yang kembali menggunakan kaca mata hitam, dan Author tak tau itu darimana.

"Bukan lu mati, bukan! Tapi burung lu kepotong nantinya ..." jawab Masaki santai.

"HA?! APA LU BILANG MAS-GAY?!" Tsurugi jawdrop. Kaca mata hitamnya jatuh.

"Jangan bilang 'HA?!' mulut lu bau! Makan Hexos gih!" Masaki menutup hidungnya.

"Kan ente tau, ane kelewat kere ..."

"Ah, bodo amatlah! Intinya, sekarang gue mau pulang!" Masaki melenggang pergi. Tsurugi ingin menghentikannya, namun takut kena tinju maut Masaki lagi, makanya kali ini dia ...

Ngelempar sepatu ke kepala Masaki.

"Mas-Gay! Tunggu!" Tsurugi berlari dengan Slowmotion ke arah Masaki.

Masaki pun menengok dengan slowmotion pula, "Tsurualay?".

Tsurugi memeluk Masaki.

"Mas-gay~ jangan pergi sayang~ aku akan rindu nafasmu~" Tsurugi kembali melebay dan setting cerita ini pun ngawur ke romance.

"Tsurualay~ aku juga akan merindukanmu~" Mas- ...

RALAT! SALAH KAPRAH TUH!

"Mas-Gay! Tunggu!" Tsurugi berlari dengan Slowmotion ke arah Masaki.

Masaki nengok bareng dengan pandangan gue-bunuh-lo!.

Tsurugi tak menghiraukan pandangan tersebut.

"Apaan?" Masaki ngelempar sepatu Tsurugi ke muka pemiliknya.

Setelah Tsurugi kembali pake sepatu.

"Mas-gay, gue ikut ke rumah lu yak? Soalnya di rumah Yuu-nii lagi keluar ..." Tsurugi masang muka melas.

"APAAAAAAA?!" Masaki menganga, berbusa, dan kejang-kejang (?).

"Iya, boleh ya?" Tsurugi memasang puppy-eyes.

"Ih, jangan kayak gitu lu! Kayak anak anjing lu! Emang udah percis anjing sih ..." ujar Masaki.

"Boleh gak?"

"NGGAK?!"

"Ciyuuz?"

"ENELAN!"

"Boleh dong~"

"KAGAK!"

Akhirnya, Tsurugi memasang wajah horor sambil bilang, " .KI. GU. . . .?" dimana ia menekankan setiap kata.

Merasa jika ia menolak tamu yang satu ini keperawanannya dalam bahaya (?) maka Masaki pun terpaksa membawa pulang jimat penangkal hujan ini (?).

"I,iye deh ... tapi jangan ngerepotin lu! Kalo ngerepotin gue botakin lu!" ancam Masaki.

"Iyo!" Tsurugi kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Kemudian, Masaki pun pulang membawa mahluk seperti jenglot macam Tsurugi. Akhirnya, setelah naik metro mini, mereka sampai di rumah Masaki.

"Assalammualaikum~ Mami~ Tadaima~" Masaki membuka pintu dan ...

" ... Dafuuuq ..." gumam Masaki.

"Heylo! Mas-Gay-Camseupay iuuuuhh~" sapa Hikaru, sepupunya.

"Eh, Masaki! Maap-maap kata ya, kita ngagetin kamu!" Aphrodi mengibaskan rambut mewahnya.

"Aduuuuuh ... Sory-sory to say ya, Aphrodi~ rambut euke lebih bagus dari rambutmyuu~" Midori juga mengibaskan rambutnya.

"A ..." Masaki jawdrop seketika.

"Yo! Hikaru!" Tsurugi nyapa Hikaru, dan masih pake kaca mata item.

Masaki spontan langsung nengok ke Tsurugi "Tsu,Tsurualay ... lo kenal dia?".

"Kenal dong~ dia 'kan tetangga gue!" jawab Tsurugi.

"ha?" Masaki kembali mengaga.

"Mas-gay?" Hikaru ikutan menganga di depan muka Masaki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! !" teriakan Masaki menggelegar di setiap penjuru rumah, bahkan teriakannya membangunkan Fey yang lagi tidur sambil meluk Wandaba (?).

Dan harusnya pada Chapter ini Author mengganti judul, bukannya KENAPA MESTI DIA! Tapi KENAPA MESTI MEREKA! Karena sekarang rumah Masaki dipenuhi orang nista.

"TANTE APHRODI! TANTE MIDORI! NGAPAIN SIH DI RUMAH GUE?! LO JUGA HIKARU! NGAPAIN SIH LO PADAAAAAA?!" Masaki mengacak Pinggang.

"Sory-sory to say Masaki, Tante ke sini itu gegara ditelpon Emak mu!" jawab Midori.

"Iye, Emakmu pingin kita disini ngejagain kamu!" lanjut Aphrodi.

"Ngapain Emak nelpon kalian? Toh biasanya juga gue di tinggal sendiri di rumah! Terus, Emak kemana?" tanya Masaki.

"Emak Bapakmu itu lagi ke Bali seminggu, bulan madu gituuuu~" jawab Hikaru.

"APA?! SEMINGGU TINGGAL BARENG KALIAN?!" Masaki pingsan.

Skip time, di kamar Masaki.

Masaki membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit ...

Yang pertama ia lihat hanyalah muka nista Tsurugi.

Ternyata Tsurugi hampir menimpa Masaki, hanya disangga kaki dan kedua tangannya saja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN! ! !" hampir aja Masaki pingsan lagi, untung aja Tsurugi nyumpet mulut Masaki pake jam weker.

Masaki bangun. "Heh! Alay! Ngapain sih lo nimpa gue kayak gitu?!" Masaki mengacak pinggang.

"Abis tadi Hikaru nyuruh ngecek keadaan lu, yaudah gue cek!" Tsurugi mengangkat kedua bakhunya.

"Terus, mana tuh si Kamseupay sama kedua Tante Nista gue?" tanya Masaki.

"Di ruang makan, lagi makan malem tuh ama pecel lele!" jawab Tsurugi.

Tanpa basa-basi, Masaki keluar kamar dan ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan.

"Heh! Siapa yang nyuruh kalian makan?!" Masaki mengacak pinggang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Noh!" Midori dan Aphrodi nunjuk Hikaru.

"Aduh, Mas-gay-upay! Kita ini tamu, kasih makan dong~" kata Hikaru.

"Heh, kalo lo mau makan, beli sono! Emak gue 'kan Masak buat gue!" sewot Masaki.

"Maap-maap kata ye, nih 'kan udah malem, ngapa ente kagak pulang, Tsurugi?" tanya Aphrodi.

"Tadi sih Yuu-nii ngasih surat lewat merpati (?), katanya kalo mau nginep aja, soalnya dia mau kerja kelompok!" jawab Tsurugi.

"Oi, Tsurugi. Kakak lu kismin amat sampe ngirim surat pake merpati?" tanya Masaki.

"Katanya sih biar lebih romantis! Ntar kita kayak gitu ya, Mas-gay?" Tsurugi nyikut Masaki.

"Idiiih ... apa hubungan lo ama gue? Idiiih, mendingan gue belajar ah!" Masaki balik lagi ke kamarnya.

"Oi, Mas-gay! Lu kagak makan dulu?" tanya Tsurugi.

"Kagak laper! Rumpi lu ye!" jawab Masaki cetus.

Di kamar.

"Hm ... jadi kelanjutan dari 6 itu 7 ya ..." Masaki lagi bolak balik buku Mtknya.

"Mas-gay~" Tsurugi nongol dari balik gorden kamar Masaki yang gak ada pintunya.

"Apaan?" jawab Masaki.

"Belajar bareng ya?"

"Muke lo! Lo itu bukannya belajar, tapi bikin kebetan!"

"Kagak! Ntar ane ajarin aljabar deh~ mau ya?" bujuk Tsurugi.

"Bodo amat!"

"Mau?" tanya Tsurugi kayak iklan 3.

"KAG- ..." belom sempet Masaki nendang Tsurugi jauh-jauh, terdengar nyanyian Hikaru yang mirip knalpot bajaj.

"LOP U KAMU CUMA RINDUUUU~ LOP U KAMU ANGIN SEMUUUU~ LOP U KAMU MASA LALUUUU~ LOP U KAMU DUDUDUDUUUUU~" Hikaru jingkrak-jingkrakan sambil karaokean lagu soundtrack Putih abu-abu 2.

"HIKARUUUUUUUU! ! ! DIEEEEM LOOOOO ! ! ! GUE LAGI BELAJAAAAAAAR! ! !" Masaki ngelempar Hikaru pake buku sejarahnya.

Bukannya diem malah makin kenceng.

"KITA SALING SUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA! ! ! !" kini suara 'Gitu' Tsurugi terdengar.

"Ya allah, kenapa kau biarkan hambamu yang cute ini tinggal dengan orang-orang nista nan alay kayak mereka ya allah ..." Masaki pundung sambil nangis bombay.

Dia update status.

**Kh4r!yuAa mUacHaki! P4mYuu p4mYUu**

Y AlL4h,, m3n6huaaP4aa KhaU BheuR!Khuaaan aQ t4nTuee-TanTU33 , Shoupupu, n Th3m4n Qy4k gHuuiini SiCh? ?,,

**Beberapa saat yang lalu. Suka . komentari.**

Begitulah Masaki mencurahkan perasaannya dalam kaligrafi tulisan alay yang Author pun ngak bisa baca.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke teras untuk menghindari kebudeg-an akut dari suara Tsurugi.

Di teras, tangan Aphrodi mengagetkannya.

"Woy!" teriak Aphrodi.

Karena kaget, Masaki pun latah "Tsurugi bulu keteknya panjang! Tsurugi bulu keteknya panjang!".

Tsurugi yang lagi karaokean ama Hikaru pun langsung gotik seketika.

"Maap-maap kata ye, Masaki! Tante Cuma mau nanya, kamu punya lagunya Blueband yang- ..." Masaki memotong kalimat Aphrodi.

"Hah? Blueband?" Masaki cengo, ia pikir sejak kapan Blueband punya lagu.

"Ituloh! Yang namanya Coboy junior!" ucap Aphrodi.

Masaki jawdrop.

"ITU BOYBAND! ! ! KALO BLUEBAND ITU MARGARIIIIIN ! ! KATROOOOK! ! !" sewot Masaki.

"Yah pokoknya gitu deh! Punya gak?" tanya Aphrodi.

"Kagak!" jawab Masaki tak peduli.

Kemudian, datang Midori.

"Malem minggu, kite pergi ke bisokooop~ bareng koboy, kita nonton bioskoooop~" Midori nyanyi gaje.

"Eh, maap-maap kata ya, bukan harusnya gini tuh lagu, 'Bareng pacar nonton koboy?" tanya Aphrodi.

"Sory-sory to say ye, gue itu jomblowati, jadi bareng koboy aja!" jawab Midori.

"Oh iya, cyiiin~ anaknya si Krisdayanti Peyong apa lekong?" Aphrodi memulai pergossip-an.

"Gak tau tuh cyiiin~ kayaknya sih lekong~" jawab Midori.

Kemudian Masaki bertanya pada tantenya~ *plak.

"Tante, Peyong itu apa? Lekong itu apa?" tanya Masaki.

"Peyong itu perempuan, lekong itu laki-laki Masaki!" jawab Midori.

"Hah? Bahasa mana tuh?" tanya Masaki lagi.

"Bahasa Bencong cyiiiin~" jawab Aphrodi.

Masaki cengo.

"Kalo Masaki, Bencong apa Lekong cyiiin~?" tanya Midori.

"Nih! Ngomong ama jempol gue!" Masaki menyodorkan jempolnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua tantenya yang rumpi itu.

Sementara itu, Aphrodi dan Midori.

"Cyiiin~ Masaki sedeng ya? Masa iya kita disuruh ngomong ama jempol?" ucap Aphrodi.

"Yaudah nyok~ kita nonton Larva aja~" Midori menyodorkan hapenya. Kedua tante rumpi pun nonton larva.

Kita kembali ke Masaki.

"Huuuh ... sungguh malang nasibku~ di tinggal Emak dan Bapak~" Masaki bersenandungria sambil menyusuri jalan gang rumahnya di tengah rintikan hujan.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat 3 orang dibawah lampu jalanan.

Mereka ...

Trio FISIKA!

"Kenalkan, nama saya Newton!" ucap cowok kece berambut putih dan menjulang keatas.

"Nama saya Gaya!" ucap cowok berambut seperti koala.

"Nama saya Massa!" ucap seorang gadis.

"Kami ... TRIO MACA- ...

RALAT!

"Saya Alpha!"

"Saya Beta!"

"Ane Gamma!"

"Kami, TRIO FISIKA!" ucap tiga orang itu dan berpose alay.

"Aduh ... orang nista lagi nih ..." batin cowok berambut hijau toska tersebut.

Masaki mengangkat tangan. "Pak, Delta-nya mana?" tanya Masaki.

"Si Delta lagi operasi bokong (?) di Zimbabwe (?)!" sungut Alpha.

"Oh." Jawab Masaki.

"Oh, sayang~ mengapa wajah mu seperti itu?" tanya Beta.

"Terus? Urusan lo? Udah ah! Gue mau lewat!" Masaki berusaha lewat, namun Alpha menghalaunya.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Ayank Beta 'kan nanya baek-baek lo kenapa, kok jawabnya ketus sih?" kata Alpha sambil benerin poninya, sok kecakepan gitu.

"Heh! Koala! Ayank?! Sejak kapan gue jadi ayank lu?!" Beta menjambak rambut Alpha.

"Jiaaaah ... mereka jadi adegan suami sieun istri?! Lo pada siapa sih?!" balas Masaki.

"Kita ini apaan aja! Kita bisa jadi apaan aja!" jelas Gamma.

"Hah? Jadi lo pada kerja serabutan, gitu?" tanya Masaki.

"Bukan! Kita ini bisa jadi apapun! Dari semir sepatu, dukun, peri, malaikat pencabut nyawa, koala budeg, de es be deh!" jawab Gamma.

"Itu namanya serabutan! Bego!" Alpha menggatak kepala kece milik Gamma.

"Terserah deh! Pokoknya kita itu nerima peran apapun di setiap fict!" ucap Beta.

"Huh, yaudah, terserah deh ye, lo pada mau ngapain, intinya gue lagi kesel!" kata Masaki.

"Kesel kenapa?" tanya Trio Fisika sambil pada gotik.

"Di rumah gue itu, ada sepupu gue yang maniac putih abu abu, tante-tante rumpi, ama bintang iklan hexos!" Masaki memulai curhatnya.

"Terus?" Alpha makan roti abon (Author : Minta dong ... T^T).

"Ya, pokoknya, gue mau mereka semua pergi! Mungkin Tsurugi jangan, nanti gue sendirian lagi!" Masaki melipat tangan di dada.

"Tenang! Kita, Trio Fisika! Bakal bikin mereka ngilang!" ucap Gamma.

"Ciyuz?"

"Enelan!"

"Miapah?"

"Migoyeng"

"Goyeng apah?"

"Goyeng Ik- ..." Beta nyumpel mulutnya Gamma pake roti abonnya Alpha.

"Ayank Beta ... Roti Abon aku ...!" Alpha pundung deket tiang listrik.

"Heh! Jangan pundung gitu! Ntar kalo lu berjejer sama tiang listrik, ntar disangkanya kembaran! Dan lo berdua! Plis deh, ini bukan perlombaan ngomong alay ... lo gak CTAR MEMBAHANA BADAI GLEDEK kayak Mpok Syahrini nih ..." ucap Beta dengan ganasnya (?).

Setelah Gamma menelan roti abon Alpha.

"Pokoknya kita bisa bantu kamu!" kata Gamma.

"Beneran?!" Mas-gay mulai histeris.

"Wani piro?" Alpha mengadahkan Tangannya.

.

.

Setelah Author menggampar muka pemalak Alpha.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Masaki.

"Tutup mata kamu!" suruh Beta. Masaki pun menutup mata.

Kemudian, Trio Fisika pada ngelilingin Masaki kayak di video kagome-kagome. Kirain sih mau pada baca mantra-mantra keren kayak di Harry Potter, tau-taunya ...

... pada Gotik sambil komat kamit.

Alpha : Mbah sinting, Mbah sinting, emang mbah lu sinting, mbah sinting yang ctar membahana kayak Mpok Syahrini.

Beta : Alpha kesamber gledek! Alpha kayak tiang listrik! Al- ... *dibekep Alpha.

Alpha : Ayank, kok aku mulu yang dikatain? Gamma gitu?!

Beta : Bawel lu, ini mantra karangan Author tau!

Gamma : Heh! Ayo lanjutin!

Alpha+Beta : Iye, ini 'kan giliran lu!

Gamma : Oh iya. Mbah Marijan yang Rossa ctar membahana! Kabulkanlah permintaan orang nista ini ...!

DUAAAAAAAARR! ! ! bagai Mbak Syahrini yang membelah duren kayak Mbak Jupe (?), petir pun menggelegar menandakan upacara selesai. Masaki pun tak sadarkan diri. Ia bermimpi.

Ia terdampar di sebuah hutan aneh, disana, ada Shindou lagi main kecapi, Tenma jadi Preman, Tsurugi pake kerudung, Fey jadi kelinci paskah, Kinako dada-nya rata, Kidou gundul, Shuya kribo, Endou pake jenggot putih, De es be.

Paginya, saat Masaki terbangun.

Ia melihat Tsurugi ngorok di sampingnya (cieeeeee).

"Tsurualay, eces lu banyak amat?" Masaki ngucek-ngucek mata.

Tsurugi tak mengubris karena ia masih ngorok.

Masaki turun dari kasur dan keluar kamar.

Ternyata ...

Midori, Aphrodi, dan Hikaru lagi nonton Mama Dedeh.

"Ha?" jaringan Masaki terputus sementara ...

"Oi, Mas-gay-upay-iuuuh, ente udah bangun?" sapa Hikaru.

"Masaki, sana gih, you ke kamar mandi, jangan ketiduran di kamar mandi ye!" sahut Midori.

"Sekalian, sikatin tuh wc!" suruh Aphrodi.

Ternyata, karena kesalah Trio Fisika saat membaca mantra, keinginan Masaki pun tak terkabul oleh Mbah Marijan (?).

Masaki Pundung.

**To Be Continue~**

**A/N : **Aduh ... minna-san, maaf, ch ini garing ... hehe, soalnya saya lagi kurang mood, Cuma pengen cepet-cepet ngetik ch 4 aja. Makasih ya, udah mau baca fict saya ini, semoga bermanfaat yang padahal kalo dipikir-pikir emang gak ada manfaatnya.

Chapter 4 : mateMATIka

================Mohon Reviewnya==================


	4. mateMATIka

**KENAPA MESTI DIA!**

**Disclaimer©Level-5**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : "Kenapa mesti si bintang iklan Hexos?! Kenapa gak relaxa?! Atau ting-ting?! Kenapa mesti dia!?". Kesialan Masaki dalam ulangannya, yaitu, mendapat teman sebangku sang 'Bintang iklan HEXOS' Tsurugi Kyousuke. Inilah penderita demi penderitaan yang dialami oleh cowok dengan tampang 'MELAS' ini, cekidot.**

**Warning : A/U, Typo, OOC, OOT, GAJE , ASEMENEH , SEMRAUT (?), dsb.**

**Chapter 4: mate**_**MATI**_**ka**

Setelah mengalami malam yang penuh dengan tekanan batin dan tekanan ban (?), Masaki datang ke sekolah dengan muka masam.

Muka asem ketek yang dipasang Masaki juga dipasang oleh semua anak-anak Raimon. Cuma, yang lain bukan gegara mengalami tekanan batin karena Tante rumpi dan sepupu WAW, tapi karena ...

HARI INI ULANGAN **MATIMATIKAN! **Tuh! Namanya aja udah matikan! *gaploked.

Salah, tapi MATE**MATI**KA!

Pelajaran yang menjadi Shinigami bagi para siswa/i Raimon ini selalu mengentayangi di setiap ulangan semester. Apalagi, guru Matematika di Raimon itu ada bermacam-macam.

Someoka Ryuuji (Hominah-hominah).

Someoka itu guru teladan, bahkan sangat teladan. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat badai cetar membahana, atau bahkan tsunami melanda, Someoka selalu hadir memberi PELAJARAN pada murid-muridnya. Bahkan mungkin kalau Someoka mati, ia akan minta izin pada malaikat untuk mengajar. Someoka juga kalo ngomong koneknya kecepetan, nih contohnya.

Someoka : *duduk di meja guru karena udah selesai nerangin* "Udah pada ngerti belum?"

Siswa : *tak ada respon*.

Someoka : "Yaudah, kalo masih gak ngerti bodo amatlah, Sensei lanjut ke pelajaran berikutnya" *berdiri dan nerangin lagi*.

Guru macam mana pula itu?! Masaki selalu berharap Someoka rumahnya kebanjiran biar gak ngajar.

PERINGATAN : JANGAN SEBUT NAMA SOMEOKA NANTI ORANGNYA MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA!

Dylan (sejak kapan jadi guru?).

Guru MTK nan NARSIS ini, selalu bernasis-ria pas ngajar, Contoh.

Akane : *lagi nyiapin buku MTK* .

Dylan : *nyemperin Akane* "Aduuuh ... muridku yang cantiiiiiikk ..."

Akene : *dengan cuek ngeluarin kamera*.

Dylan : "Ngapain kamu ngeluarin kamera? Mau foto Sensei ya?"

Akane : "Gak, itu Masaki sama Kirino lagi kejar-kejaran." *nunjuk Masaki dan Kirino*.

Dylan : "Oh, Sensei boleh minjem kameranya gak?"

Akane : "Buat apa? Sensei Fudanshi?"

Dylan : "Nggak, Sensei mau foto buat DP di BBM."

Akane : "Kenapa gak pake Blekbelek Sensei aja?"

Dylan : "Sensei gak punya BB, punyanya Esia."

Akane : *berbuih*.

Buseeeet ... si Dylan sempet-sempetnye poto-poto, ngaku punya BBM tapi gak bunya BB, haduuuh =,=.

Therese(Mbah Budeg).

Guru ini, suka dengerin lagu via earphone, mungkin itu yang membuatnya budeg gak ketulungan. Pernah nih, Therese ngajar sambil pake earphone.

Therese : "Jadi, Aljabar itu ... ~! #$%^'zxcvbnm/ ..."

Tenma : *ngacung* "Sensei, Kalo-..."

Therese : *tetep nerangin dan ngacangin Tenma*.

Tenma : "Sensei, saya ma- ..."

Therese : "Ada bapak, bertanya pada anaknya~" *malahan nyanyi lagu kungpow chicken yang puasa*.

Tenma : "Sensei, saya mau nanya ..."

Therese : *tetep ngacangin Tenma*

Tenma : *kesal karena di kacangin, akhirnya mentung kepala Therese pake gagang pengki*.

Asdfghjkl;' banget dah guru-guru MTK di Raimon. Bukan Cuma guru MTK, semua guru di Raimon itu ! #$%^&*()_+.

"Masaki!" teriak seseorang dari belakang, suaranya sih, suara cewe.

"Hayo! Itu cewek ato bencong?! Cewe ato bencong?!" Masaki komat-kamit gaje.

Pas Masaki nengok ke belakang, ada Midori.

"Ah ... Neng Midori~" aura lope-lope langsung keluar di sekitar Masaki.

"Heh! Masaki! Dipanggil tuh!" sungut Midori.

"Sama siapa, Ayank~?" tanya Masaki.

"Tuh!" Midori nunjuk ...

Tsurugi.

"Jaa~" Midori ngacir.

"Yo! Mas-gay!" Tsurugi kembali make kaca mata itemnya lagi (Plis deh, tuh kaca mata tukang pijit gak dibalik-balikin dari chapter 1?).

"Heh! Tsurualay! Lo gak puas ya, ngerepotin gue dari semalem? Hah?!" bentak Masaki.

"Mas-gay, woles~" kata Tsurugi, namun percuma.

"WOLES KATA LU?! WOLES?! LO TAU GAK SIH?! GARA-GARA LO, TANTE-TANTE GUE, SAMA HIKARU-WAW ITU, GUE KENA TEKANAN BATIN, STRESS AKUT, KUTUKAN JADI MONYET CANTIK (?), HIPERTENSI, DISENTRI, ! ! ! !"

"Orang gue Cuma mau ngasih tau, kalo pengawas ruangan kita pas pelajaran MTK itu, Therese-Budeg-Sensei itu~" jawab Tsurugi.

"Oh, si Budeg-Sensei? Ah, aman itu mah! Palingan dia ngawas pake earphone!" Masaki menanggapi.

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIN GGGGGG ! ! !

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG GGGGGGGGG! ! ! !

KKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNGG! ! !

Bel atau lebih tepatnya lagi sangkakala sudah ditiup dan mengharuskan semua murid ke ruangan masing-masing.

Masaki sudah duduk di kursinya yang tempatnya di samping Tsurugi.

Fey menepuk pundak Masaki "Oi, Masaki! Lu tau gossip baru gak?" ujar cowok berambut kelinci ini.

"Apaan?"

"Katanya si Budeg masuk rumah sakit."

"HA?!"

Tsurugi yang dari tadi sibuk ngaca sambil muji-mujinya sendiri terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya karena kekagetan Masaki kacanya jatuh dan pecah.

"MAS-GAY?!" Tsurugi men-Death-glare Masaki.

Masaki ngacangin Tsurugi.

Tsurugi pundung di pojokan "Mengapa ia selalu mengabaikanku dewa jashin~ ... aku butuh perhatiannya ..."

Oh, sungguh malang nasib mu Tsurugi.

Setelah itu, seorang sensei berambut biru agak ke hijau panjang masuk ke ruang 13.

"Hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah ..." para murid kem- ...

SALAH ADEGAN!

"Itu kan ..." ucap Fey.

"Hai~ Edgar-sensei ada disini~" Edgar mengibaskan rambut mewahnya.

Krik ... krik ...

"Woy, Masaki! Jangkriknya bagus ya?" ucap Tenma.

Edgar pundung di pojokan "Mengapa aku harus menjadi pengawas di ruangan ini? Mereka semua gak respek ke Sensei-nya ini ..." Edgar Nangis bombay.

"Oi, Sensei~ ngapain disini? Ganggu orang galau aja ..." sungut Tsurugi.

"Sensei- ..." perkataan Edgar terpotong saat mendengar Nanobana berkata.

"HAYO ... APA YANG IJO, MANTAB, HOT?!"

Edgar langsung berdiri dan gotik sambil ngibasin rambutnya dan bilang, "Ya, Sensei dong~".

"SALAH! TAPI TAI KEBO!" jawab Nanobana.

"BERARTI SENSEI MIRP SAMA TAI KEBO DONG!?" teriak Midori.

"BESOK GUE BAWA TAI KEBO DARI RUMAH AH~ BUAT BANDINGIN EDGAR-SENSEI SAMA TAI KEBO!" teriak Masaki.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! !" akhirnya mereka semua pada gotik, minus Edgar dan Tsurugi yang lagi pundung.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK ! ! ! JANGAN SAMAKAN SENSEI DENGAN TAI KEBOOOOOO ! ! !" Dengan efek dramatis Edgar berlari ke jendela dan hendak meloncat dengan niat bunuh diri.

Namun Tsurugi menghalangi Senseinya "Jangan Sensei! Jangan!".

"Udah, Kamu jangan halangin Sensei! Sensei udah gak kuat ngajar di sekolah nista kayak gini!"

"Bukan itu Sensei ...!"

"Terus apa?! Kamu mau ikut Sensei ke akhirat?!"

"Kagak! Ntar kalo gue mati Mas-gay sama siaapaa?!"

"Terus kenapa?!"

"Kalo Sensei mau bunuh diri, bunuh diri aja! Tapi jangan disini!"

"Kenapa?!"

"KARENA INI LANTAI SATUUUU! ! ! !" teriak Tsurugi.

Edgar kejang-kejang dan berbuih karena teriakan suara Tsurugi yang lebih buruk dari knalpot simonceli tepat di depan kupingnya.

Entah karena mata pelajaran yang akan diulangankan adalah MateMATIka atau apa, semua yang ada disini menjadi Nista plus plus. Dan begonya, si Edgar bukannya bagiin soal ulangan malahan tepar sampe Masaki berkata,

"Iiiii ... Akane, lu ulang tahun? Pajaknya~"

Edgar langsung bangun dengan semangat membara dan langsung menghampiri Akane.

"Akane~ kamu ultah? HBD ya~ kamu mau hadiah cium dari Sensei gak?" Edgar udah pasang muka sok kecakepan dan bikin Akane mau muntah seketika.

"Hehe~ ng,nggak Sensei. Mending Sensei kasih hadiah itu buat cewek lain yang ultah hari ini deh~" jawab Akane yang maksain senyum.

"Emang siapa Akane-chan?" tanya Edgar.

"Tuh!" Akane menunjuk seorang negro /Digaplok Rika/ maksud saya gadis cantik (mual-mual) berkulit coklat matang, berbibir tebal (Rika : Pliss deh Author yang ini gak usah disebutin!) dan berambut biru muda, RIKA!

"Hai~ Ayank Edgar~" Rika udah manyun-manyun pengen dicium.

"AAARRRRRRGGGHHH! ! ! NENEK GAYUUUUNGGG! ! !" Edgar menjerit.

"SIALAN LU NGATAIN GUE NENEK GAYUNG!" akhirnya, bukan kecupan Edgar yang Rika dapatkan namun hanya sebuah jeritan yang menyakitkan hati. Dengan tangkas, Rika pun menarik (MENYERET) rambut indah berkilau mewah milik Edgar keluar kelas.

Brak! Bruk! Braaaaaak! Dari luar terdengar suara hajaran demi hajaran.

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Haruna-Sensei ke ruang 13.

"Maaf anak-anak~ karena Edgar-Sensei masuk rumah sakit karena babak belur, pengawas kalian akan digantikan dengan ..." ucap Haruna.

Anak-anak udah pada menganga.

"Tadaaaaaaa!" Haruna menunjukan seorang pria tinggi dan agak botak atau mungkin berambut, membawa cambuk dan soal-soal yang membuat murid raimon yang mengerjakannya semaput duluan.

"Someoka-sensei? Hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah-hominah ..." semua pada komat-kamit gak jelas.

Dan kejadian kemarin pun terulang lagi.

**To Be Continue~**

**A/N : **Aloha! Sebelumnya maaf karena saya sempat menelantarkan fic ini karena banyak tugas dan saya sebentar lagi akan ikut OSN dengan Mori~

Mori : Ya, dan berkat itu ane mesti ngikutin ente bimbel sama kakak kelas ... =_= doain kita berdua biar menang ya~ =))

Ok, abaikan itu.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ch 4 yang asemeneh banget ini, pokoknya ane udah keabisan ide! T^T

Mohon kritik dan reveiwnyo~

Chapter 5 : Study Tour


	5. Study Tour (Part 1)

**KENAPA MESTI DIA!**

**Disclaimer©Level-5**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : "Kenapa mesti si bintang iklan Hexos?! Kenapa gak relaxa?! Atau ting-ting?! Kenapa mesti dia!?". Kesialan Masaki dalam ulangannya, yaitu, mendapat teman sebangku sang 'Bintang iklan HEXOS' Tsurugi Kyousuke. Inilah penderita demi penderitaan yang dialami oleh cowok dengan tampang 'MELAS' ini, cekidot.**

**Warning : A/U, Typo, OOC, OOT, GAJE , ASEMENEH , SEMRAUT (?), dsb.**

**Chapter 5 : Study Tour (Part 1)**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menyambut bangunnya sang Putri. Hari ini adalah hari kebebasan karena ...

Jeng jeeeeng ...

ULANGAN SELESAAAIII! ! !

Dengan semangat ia ngacir ke kamar mandi.

3 menit berlalu ...

PUTRI MACAM APA YANG MANDI 3 MENIT?!

Suasana hatinya yang cerah sumringah seketika menjadi badai topan cetar-cetar saat ...

"Haloo~ Mas-Gay-Camseupay~" yap, kalian pasti tau siapa yang ngomong, Hikaru yang WAW!

"Heh, anak alay. Ngapain lu masih di rumah gue?" Tanya Masaki dengan pandangan 'ngusir'.

Lalu terdengar suara tak merdu dari kamar mandi "1 Jam saja, bertemu dengan mu~" Ternyata itu suara Tsurugi yang lagi mandi Sambil gotik.

"Heh! Berisik!" Teriak Masaki dari ruang makan.

Namun suara tersebut makin kencang saja "Neper men i fain, somwan laik yuuu~ i wis noting but de bes, por yuuu~" Kali ini suara penuh penghayatan dan dengan perkiraan Author, dia masih Gotik.

"HEH! TSURUALAY! BERISIIIIIIIIK ! !"

Suara dari kamar mandi itu makin kencang "Aku Tak suka, dibilang ... GAY! Aku tak mau, jadi ... GAY!"

Habis kesadaran mendengarkan nyanyian dari neraka itu (?) akhirnya Masaki mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan terdengarlah jeritan alay nan katrok (?).

"AAAA! ! ! MAS-GAAAAY ! ! HELEP MI! HELEP MI! I KEN OPEN DIS PINTU ! ! ! PLIS HELEP MI! I SKERI WIT KEGELAPAN! !"

.

.

Katrok 'kan?

Ok, abaikan saja pertengkaran suami-istri di atas. Setelah lempar-lemparan sarapan masing-masing, rebutan WC untuk urusan Pribadi masing-masing sampe akhirnya sang pemilik rumah minjem jamban tetangga, Masaki dan Tsurugi berangkat Sekolah.

(Masaki: THOOORR ! ! KENAPA SI HEXOS MASIH DI RUMAH GUEEEE? ? !)

Setelah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan curhatan Masaki di atas, Author memutuskan untuk menceritakan perjalan mereka ke sekolah.

Di jalan, Masaki dan Tsurugi melihat seorang kakek yang terduduk di trotoar dengan baju dekil nan kumel. Maklum, mereka kere gak bisa naik angkot.

"Mas-gay, Tuh kakek-kakek ngapain duduk di trotoar?" Tanya Tsurugi dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Lu tanya aja sendiri ..." jawab Masaki.

Akhirnya Tsurugi bertanya langsung pada kakek tersebut.

"Kek, ngapain duduk di trotoar? Gak punya bangku ya kek?" tanya Tsurugi.

Kakek yang di ketahui bernama Endou Daisuke ini mengadah tangan dengan muka melas "Cu ... Minta Cu ..."

"Wah ... Kakek nantangin ane ya, pake tampang melas kayak gitu? Tampang ane bisa lebih melas dari kakek!" jawab Tsurugi.

"Hah?" Si Kakek hanya merasa bingung dengan perkataan anak cowo di depannya "Perasaan gue minta-minta deh ..." batin Daisuke.

"Cu ... Kakek minta uang cu ..." Daisuke kembali mengadah tangan.

"Wah ... Kakek nyebelin nih, 'kan saya nanya kakek ngapain duduk di trotoar, sekarang malah malakin! Gak tau apa gue ini preman Raimon!" Tsurugi merapihkan rambut berekornya.

Daisuke hanya membatu dan otaknya sedang memproses perkataan orang di depannya "Kayaknya makin Absurd aja nih obrolan, mending gue ngacir ah~ nyari cewek bohai buat dikawinin~" batin Daisuke.

Namun Saat ia hendak pergi "Eh, Kakek! Jangan pergi lo! Jangan panggil temen-temen preman lo!" Tsurugi menendang Daisuke ke selokan lalu memfotonya dengan hape Masaki dan menguploadnya ke Pesbuk, namun ...

"Mas-gay, kok gak bisa upload foto?" tanya Tsurugi.

Masaki sweatdrop dengan adegan barusan "J,jelas aja ... orang gue gak punya pulsa ..."

.

.

.

* * *

Skip time, Sampe di Raimon.

Lebih tepatnya di kelas Masaki sedang diadakan Konfersi meja lonjong (?) yang sangat ricuh.

Dapat dijabarkan sebagai berikut.

Nanobana sama Fey HarlemShake-an di atas meja.

Tenma dan Shindou lagi demo menghadap tembok (?).

Trio Fisika yang entah datang dari mana berjoget ala Trio macan.

Akane Cekikikan sendiri di pojokan bereng kamera tercinta.

Masaki jawdop 3 meter (?)

Tsurugi ngobrol ama tukang pijit.

"Yo! Lo terakhir gue liat di chapter 1!" sapa Tsurugi.

"Diem lu! Kenal gitu gue sama lo?!" si Tukang Pijit mangap-mangap gak jelas.

"Apaan lu sewot ke gue?" sahut orang yang ditunjuk si tukang pijit.

"Gak usah banyak curcol lu! Balikin aja kacamata item gue!"

"Enak aja, tau juga kagak gue kacamata lu kayak apa!"

"'Kan tadi gue bilang, Kacamata **ITEM** gue, berarti warnanya item!"

"Jeh, gue aja kagak tau lu siapa!"

"Jangan ngeles lu! Balikin kacamata gue!"

"Kagak tau gue! Sumpah demi headbandnya Endou! Gue kagak tau!"

"Boong lu! Gue kutuk jadi ulet bulu tau rasa lu!"

"Enak aja lu! Fitnah! Fitnah!"

.

.

Oh, ternyata~ si tukang pijit itu salah sangka.

Dia ngomong ama Minamisawa, bukan Tsurugi. Maklum, namanya orang buta, udah gitu rada pikun lagi, jadi dia lupa gimana suara Tsurugi.

Trang! Trang!

Midori selaku seorang pelopor (?) di kelas laknat itu memukul sangkakalanya /slap/ maap, bukan sangkakala, tapi sepasang tutup panci.

Dia naik ke atas meja dan teriak "WOY! LO SEMUA ORANG-ORANG ABSTRAAAK! !" teriak Midori yang di belakangnya ada Aoi.

Hening sebentar ...

Krik ... krik ...

PRANG! GEDEBUG! PLAK! BUAGH! JEDUAG! BRAK! BRUK!

Keadaan kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"HEH! GUE SELAKU KETUA KELAS DISINI, MAU NGASIH INFORMASI!" Midori kembali teriak.

"Sejak kapan lu jadi ketua kelas, mbak?" sungut Kirino.

"DIEM LO!" Tak! Midori ngelempar piso daging ke arah Kirino. Untung aja meleset sedikiiiiiiiiit ...

"Glek," Kirino nelen ludah.

"JADI LO PADA SEKARANG MAU DENGERIN GUE?!"

Semua ngangguk, bahkan si tukang pijit yang masih stay in there.

"BAGUS! 3 HARI LAGI KELAS KITA NGADAIN STUDY TOUR KE TAMAN MINI INAZUMA INDAH! LO PADA WAJIB IKUT! BAYARANNYA 100 RIBU! PALING TELAT BAYAR BESOK!" Midori kembali berteriak (Pliss deh mbak, gak usah teriak juga kali, mendalami peran banget =o=/).

"DAN ELO TUKANG PIJIT! KELUAAAAAAR!"

Dan si tukang pijit yang berniat menagih kacamatanya pada Tsurugi lari tunggang langgang.

"MASAKI! TSURUGI! LO BERDUA NYARIIN BUS!" Midori menunjuk Masaki dan pasangannya. #ditendang#

"K,kenapa mesti ama dia?!" Masaki nunjuk-nunjuk Tsurugi.

Midori ngasih Death-Glare "ADA KOMEN?!"

"Glek, gak ada ..." Masaki merasa dirinya ciut.

"AKANE SAMA SHINDOU NGERANCANG ACARA, KINAKO SAMA FEY URUSIN MAKANAN! GUE AMA AOI YANG NAGIH DUITNYA!"

.

.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana Midori dan Aoi menagih uang untuk Study Tour.

Cara pertama (Cara paling aman) : Aoi

"Tenma~ Aku mau nagih uang buat bayar study tour dong~" Aoi tersenyum manis.

"Maaf ya, Aoi-chan~ aku gak bawa uangnya sekarang~" jawab Tenma yang lagi asik mainin hp-nya.

"Huwwaaa~ Midori-senpai~ Tenma gak mau bayar uang study tournya~" Aoi nangis bombay.

"TENANG AJA, GUE URUS NIH ANAK!" sungut Midori.

Tenma masih tentram mainan hp.

Cara kedua (Bayar kalo gak nyawa melayang) : Midori.

"HEH, TENMA!" Midori narik paksa hp Tenma dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Hapekuuuu~"

"BAYAR GAK LO?! KALO GAK ..." Midori udah asah sabit.

"Glek, i,ini ..." Tenma nyerahin dompetnya.

Makanya, sebelum sang malaikat pencabut nyawa a.k.a Midori #ditebas# turun tangan, lebih baik kau membayar pada malaikat a.k.a Aoi.

Oke, karena kembali kehabisan ide, kita langsung liat Masaki ama Tsurugi yang mau nyari agen bus.

"Heh, Tsurualay! Kita mau nyari bus pake apaan? Sepeda gue di rumah ..." ujar Masaki. Plis deh, sepeda? Jangan-jangan sepeda ontel lagi =o=.

"Tenang Mas-gay, kita punya ini!" Tsurugi menunjuk sebuah motor jadul yang udah keluar sebelum kelahiran Author.

"Motor lu? Gak percaya gue lu punya motor ..."

"Kagak, 'kan tadi ada tukang pijit buta, terus diusir ama Midori dan dia lari kocar-kacir dan ninggalin motornya disini! Mana kuncinya ada lagi!" Tsurugi menjelaskan.

"Hah? 'Kan dia buta? Kok naek motor?"

"Lah, bukan urusan gue! Yang penting kita kagak capek! Liat, bensinnya penuh!" Tsurugi udah naek duluan ke motor.

"Eh? Lu yang bawa?" tanya Masaki.

"Emang lu bisa bawa motor?"

"Kagak!"

"Udah naek aja!"

Dua sejoli itu pun berboncengan untuk mencari agen bus (cieeee~).

Sedangkan itu, si tukang pijit yang PIKUNnya kelewat batas.

"Sialan, gue lupa! Motor gue ketinggalan!" PLAK! Saat ia ingin kembali ke Raimon, dia nabrak listrik.

Tenang, gak mati kok, Cuma pingsan ama mimisan aja.

Kembali ke Masaki dan Tsurugi.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan di tepian kali karena itu jalan pintas. Masaki melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tsurugi (Cieeeee~).

"Satu ... dua ... sepuluh ... tiga belas ..." Masaki menghitung sesuatu.

"Ngitung apaan lu Mas-gay?"

.

.

"Jamban,"

Tsurugi sweatdrop. Untungnya tak terjadi kecelakaan.

**To Be Continue~**

* * *

**A/N : **akhirnyaaaa~ setelah sempat menelantarkan fict ini, akhirnya DJ mengilhamiku~ #Plak#

Oke, maaf buat yang udah nunggu (Padahal gak ada yang nungguin kelanjutan nih fict) karena lama banget updatenya. Insyaallah jika Jashin mengijinkan /buagh/ maksut jika allah mengijinkan chapter berikutnya akan lebih cepat.

Dan saya berharap ada di adegan terakhir chapter ini (Bawa-bawa kamera).

Yosh! Mohon reviewnya, minnaa~ XD

**Chapter 6 : Study Tour (Final Part)**


End file.
